1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices of manufacture for washing a person's feet, and more particularly to devices which can be used to wash a person's feet while they are in an upright position in areas as showers, swimming pools, and wherever it would be desirable for a person to wash their feet while remaining in an upright position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many persons prefer washing in a shower rather than taking a bath. Since a person showers in an upright position, standing on both feet, to effectively wash their feet it is necessary to stand on one foot while lifting the other foot off the floor and washing it.
However, standing upright on one foot to wash the other foot is known to have caused many injuries. Because the floor or surface which is stood upon is slippery, due to the presence of the water, footing is already difficult. Standing upright under a stream of water on one foot while holding the other foot with one or both hands is a balancing act many people are unable to maintain.
The invention disclosed herein addresses these deficiencies in the prior art. The inventor of the disclosed invention is aware of no other invention having the particular form and attributes described and claimed herein. The inventive article of manufacture is preferably made of plastic so that it is durable in a wet environment. The use of the apparatus allows both hands to be free to grip stabilizing objects like the shower walls or handrails. By freeing both of the person's hands, the person has three points (two hands and one foot) with which to balance himself.